vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100555-morning-coffee-i-should-be-sleeping-edition-72314
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- Is it because Americans are jerks? We totally are | |} ---- ---- Chua think is not true. Chua has quite many friends in US, and think all cool Humans. Is just things happen, and Chua clueless. Chua think is culture or something, but after weekend Chua stop caring. Chua only play on Lightspire sorry. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Squirms to get out of the hug and crawls back under his table. Chua not plushy. :angry: Chua got stemdragon plushy yesterday in veteran adventure.... | |} ---- Oli can be like dragon plushy... singe hair if cuddled. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hipsters gonna hip. | |} ---- ---- You eat bugs? | |} ---- Your pic looks like some straight-edge who has never even seen a pipe. LOL | |} ---- This will prolly not mean anything to you, but here goes anyway. Roskilde Festival*, 10 days, 10 nights, drunk and high = Best 10 days of summer of my life xD oh oh oh, Front row by the fence when Prodigy was on stage, had to sit in que for like 4 hours, but could see Mew while in que, so wasn't that big a deal :P *Biggest festival in Scandinavia | |} ---- A few of us in the lab have deep fried them and tried a few. Not to bad. Better lightly battered deep fried then fried in a pan, tried that and it wasn't so good. In my few travels I have even done a tequila shot with a grasshopper/chili/salt powder sprinkled on an orange wedge. I live in Florida though so its not part of my regular diet. ;) | |} ---- *pokes olivar's belly* hmmm disagree, chua plushy *saunters over to the coffee* | |} ---- | |} ---- *big eyes* Prodigy... ahhhhhhhh Lucky you. What I said about your pic still holds true, hipster :P. I don't look like someone whose fallen under the table drunk and done E either... so it's okay to look straight-edge. LOL | |} ---- Just tell them that you're Olaf the Dancing Viking when you cut your hair and grow your beard. moderator edit: removed animated image Edited July 23, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- I know right! Gorillaz was there too that year.. Was a good year ! :D I'm gonna do that!! YOU HAVE MY WORD! PS: Nice post Dea in the other thread xD | |} ---- Dea on the way home from work before changing into Cosplay outfit. moderator edit: removed inappropriate image Edited July 23, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- |} Eat something by Crom. | |} ---- More like this: | |} ---- Hush, Tanka is gonna hate me now. LOL | |} ---- We don't hate in this thread. No one hates during breakfast, law of the universe! | |} ---- ---- ---- I was dared to kill the last of a tequlia bottle with the worm in it once. I did, swallowed it like a pill. Pretty gross. | |} ---- Understood. *edit* | |} ---- Your next dare: eating still-moving octopus tentacles. (I wanted to try that when I was in Seoul, but sigh, no time for Noryangjin cause I had to deal with luggage delays. %@#! Delta) If you succeed, you shall then join Anthony Bourdain for your next dare: Cobra heart, freshly cut from a live cobra. | |} ---- Fun fact: Actually not a worm. Its a moth larva that feeds on the agave plants, Hypopta agavis to be exact. | |} ---- ---- Nope! Not a chance, I love sushi but not gonna go that far. Huh.. the more you know. | |} ---- Are you on a PVP server? | |} ---- You're getting in trouble o.O Kitty always redeems though! | |} ---- ---- Yep, Contagion EU. Think it's the lowest populated one of all the EU PvP realms Saw your post in Wildstar Gamers on Facebook, good luck with it. Looks good ^^ | |} ---- English guy, and you played Tera. What server were you on? | |} ---- Tera was the name I reserved when "Kohana" was taken. "Terra" my second choice was also taken so I ended up with "Tera". Never actually played the game Tera. Thank you very much, sir. It's one hell of a grind I'll tell you that. | |} ---- Believe me, I know xD Managing the website, raiding attendance, loot drops, etc. in Insatiable. Good example: Raid ends at 23:00 gmt+2, I sit up for another 1½ hour to fill in loot that dropped, who attended, finding strats on upcoming bosses (this means watching several different videos till you find one that is a least bit informative, and not outdated), scolding* people who didn't perform up to par and other stuff. *mildly and constructively I might add :P | |} ---- THIS THIS THIS THIS Morning EU. omg that Snowshoe though :3 Yours? Here is mine: | |} ---- ---- Is it?! Is it really?! Nah, I'm good. | |} ---- Someones up late, but morning :) | |} ---- It's only 11am I've been up for 4 hours but had work type things this morning so was late getting to the forums. It's quite rude when people turn up early and I have to do the work thing before i've had my morning forums. Going to start making them wait. | |} ---- Yesssss! They must learn to wait, and realise we need our early morning forum fix :P | |} ---- ---- ---- It's kinda your fault, with the nun thing :( Entrapment i say. | |} ---- growls Chua not Plushy! :angry: Chua had non-interesting lunch. Dessert was better: Chua still in bad mood, but installed ICQ again and now chatting with Chua Meshi. Make Chua feel little bit better. | |} ---- uh. I want that. In my tummy. Right now. Wow that looks amazing. | |} ---- ---- Im a entomology undergrad, I know waaay to much about insects. | |} ---- I hate spiders. | |} ---- not an insect :p | |} ---- ---- ---- I do too! Which is why you can believe I am very happy that they are not insects, same phylum (Athropoda) different class (Spiders are Arachnida, Insects are Hexopoda). The Chuas should be happy, everyone is getting a science lesson with their coffee. | |} ---- Bear assume Chua care about science. Chua bit special when comes to Science crawls back under his table. | |} ---- A chua who lacks the science? *gasp* We can fix that | |} ---- Don't be sad, Rocio. *hugs the aurin close and wraps his tail around, after offering him a coffee to go with his pancakes* Maybe we should have checked out the bar before heading to the North wastes since we got a late start. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *offers pillow under table* I care about you, you're pretty nice, and I'm sorry to hear things didn't go well. I don't play on dominion side so my opinion on what to do about US game is pretty much mute, decide whatever you think is best. There is a culture difference, I don't think its strictly a US thing tho, but some people approach RP in different and not always compatible ways. | |} ---- "Maybe." Rocio sips his coffee. His tail perks up a bit as the hug takes effect. ((I have another summer kids doing summer sports thing happening today so I'll be gone most the evening. )) | |} ---- (some people approach it in a completely mentally developmentally challenged way) | |} ---- Chua totally did not understand sentence. | |} ---- ---- I was being nice because saying how I really felt I am sure would have resulted in some kind of warning. lets just say, many people are stupid | |} ---- I haven't seen a troll yet on Evindra. But I have seen RP that makes me annoyed. Most people have profanity filters. So if someone launches into a profanity laced tirade, it looks like gibberish. Another thing that annoys me is when people spill weird and depressed character details off the bat. Like. Me: oh hey person. Him: I look at you in disgust. My weird and depressed background makes your greeting offensive. Me: Right. | |} ---- ---- thats good then if you havent, might be a good sign I know back when I used to more often, in SWG you could count on one hand the people who had a happy upbringing, both parent alive and whose race/city/planet hadnt been wiped out by the empire etc. it was like... wow... so.. depressing lol | |} ---- ---- Time to put a stop to that nonsense. *Installs two parent family, and happy upbringing, into cassian medic and esper backgrounds.* | |} ---- Low blood sugar levels. | |} ---- ---- Well, it just doesn't normally come up in RP if your upbringing was decent. Pedestrian background just doesn't get brought up. The only way I've ever used a positive family history without any tragedy was for a nobleman character whose entire family was brought up as well-educated, conservative soldiery. So his family was both involved in his life and was a big part of his upbringing. I suppose I can see it working as a Cassian or even possibly Aurin noble family member. My Cassian doesn't, though his background is less tragic than just a background setting so far. But yeah, as a general rule, "I went to day care while mom worked a laundromat and my father was a dental hygenist. I was a decently happy kid that got Cs in school," doesn't usually provide any fuel for character development, so it's rarely brought up. | |} ---- ROFL! After yesterday afternoon, believe me, low blood sugar wasn't an issue. | |} ---- RP is somewhat taught, and most people fall back on movie and culture tropes unless you push them out of their comfort zone, MMOs generally won't. Which addons are popular for RP right now? Is there a universally used biography addon to inspect other RPers on backstory? I loved reading those in WoW, one guy filled with an ad for his dad's car audio business | |} ---- surprisingly, a lot of people I know have interesting character without suffering a tragedy. thats the one aspect of roleplay I guess I did not understand, that you had to create some horrible experience so that you could roleplay. maybe it has changed in the intervening years but was one reason I stopped. I mean life isnt all about tragedy | |} ---- Rocio can't help but have a depressed background, but he's an Aurin. So he cracks ironic jokes about his angst and blames working with Mordesh if he tips too gloomy. That's about as gloomy as he gets. But yeah, my personal numba one rule in my RP is Don't be a downer. *snuggles up to Max* | |} ---- *smiles at seeing you perk up a little* ((That's fine, hope you have fun, can totally skip the daily stuff if you just feel like RPing after being out)) | |} ---- PDA is the one I use. Rocio's Bio reads somewhat like a personal ad. | |} ---- Has nothing to do with trolls really.. some people just get much more emotionally involved in thier characters. | |} ---- In Wildstar its called PDA, I added it my client a couple days ago. | |} ---- Oh don't I know it. I love Rocio lots. I laughed so hard when I got "perma-death" bugged in that duel. But Rocio was not happy at all. It's hard to RP when you feel one way and the character feels the complete opposite. But my character is not me. So I don't take it personal when Rocio gets knocked iut cold in front of god and everyone. But if I did view him as an extension of myself I would have been very upset. :lol: | |} ---- *smiles and snuggles Rocio back* At least I make a good pillow, right? I hope you have better luck at the bar next time. Your bio doesn't show up on my PDA, btw, is it set to public? I haven't tried writing one for myself, the description took me hours already. | |} ---- Oops. It reset last patch and may no longer be public. Its not much. He's just a young single black hoods recruit that enjoys long walks on the beach and assassinating Mechari. | |} ---- ---- I remember reading in the changelog the default is now private. I don't need a bio to know Rocio anyway. We need to find a better beach to take long walks on than Crimson badlands. The beach bums there are just too aggressive. | |} ---- No, but it is why it doesn't come up in normal RP conversation. It's the "Tea Party" paradox, whereby uninteresting character background is more common, but it isn't often emphasized because it isn't worth as much in an RP interaction. "My mother is a nurse, but she's retired now," is the end of the interaction; there's just nothing that comes from that. "My mother was a nurse, but she died during the assault on Gronyx," fuels a lot more that other characters can bounce information off of or that your own character can draw from. For example, of my six characters, only two have what I'd consider to be abnormal family situations. They're the only two where it's been in any way interesting. Nobody cares that my Chua's father was a beat mechanic and his mother stayed at home, both of whom supported him in his endeavors to join the priesthood even when they didn't understand it. Potentially interesting for a story? Yes, but for the purposes of roleplaying, it's the noble-gas of RP. It's inert information that supports another, more interesting point; that a Chua from a mechanical background joined the priesthood. As a counterpoint to that, everyone cares that my Cassian's father was an extremely affluent noble who spent almost the entire family fortune in debauchery and excess after his wife's death, leaving my Cassian with a title and little else to his name. That's not inert information; that can be played off of because it is tragic. The point of roleplaying isn't to tell a good story, it's to give other people as much opportunity as possible to be part of your story. Unfortunately, that means that it's easier for characters to fill holes rather than try to dig niches. So people with some kind of, at the very least, difficulty in their past are the most interactive. It's why we're not interested in watching movies where the kid with a good home life and no issues at school gets encouraged to join the football team, where they are ranked at the top seed for the entire season and win the state championship. The difficult question is the same, "Well, so what? What am I supposed to do with that?" P.S. to be fair to your point, though, I should point out that there is such a thing as trying too hard. This point should not be taken to mean that your character is only interesting if their life is a train wreck they've somehow overcome to turn into a Mary Sue. | |} ---- What next? Discuss life, Wildstar and all things inbetween. Or.. get completely lost when the Lopp, the Chuas and the Mordesh start bouncing between life and RP. I sometimes pull out a scorecard to keep track of what post is what. *grabs coffee* Breakfast this morning is a protein bar. No time for real food. Koala thinks Chua needs better stress relief. Chua should learn to the legally beat the hell out of other Humans. Chua needs Tae Kwan Do, Aikido, Kung Fu, somethin'. | |} ---- I'm realizing that all my Exile characters have tragic backgrounds, but all my Dominion ones do not. I think that boils down to the stated backgrounds of the various races, the Exiles as a whole have been through a lot of adversity, what with the various bombardment/strip mining/zombification of their homeworlds and such. While the Dominion has had it relatively cushy, being the chosen scions of intergalactic "gods". | |} ---- Chua is a black belt in Judo | |} ---- ---- My photoshop skills are terrible.. however.. this should make Olivar laugh. | |} ---- Chuckle.....at most.... Sorry Koala......Chua too much in bad mood. Also, is not Judo :) | |} ---- Excellent points! Rocio has a tragic past, but he doesn't rely on it. He also have an interesting job that pays well, likes to hit on girls, and DOESN'T want to return to Arboria where he is still optimistic that his family still lives. All of these things are easy to RP. So yeah his eye is Augmented and he kills people for a living and he only has a few friends on the planet.... But that's not a good line to pick up Aurin honey. | |} ---- You forgot to shop in the chua undies. | |} ---- ---- couldnt even tell it was photoshopped ... :) | |} ---- Quite true. Which is why you need to learn Kung Fu! ..or at least Tae Kwan Do. Kung Fu you'll get the flying side kick. Tae Kwan you'll get those insanely fast over rotating roundhouse kicks. Or.. there's the current craze. But only learn it if the the teacher is Israeli. Alot of imposters. If they're former IDF, good teachers. If they're not, might just be bad MMA lessons. lol | |} ---- Oh, there's that. My character Seeger, I think a lot of people here have met (or got acquainted with the insanity when I was on him). He very intentionally has no history or background. I wouldn't consider him to be devoid of personality. People just don't often stop to ask him what his father was like when they've hired him to make a weapon with true hunger quelched in the blood of the enemy or when he's trying to kill them by ramming his sword through an elevator door. | |} ---- ---- If Rocio had good pick up lines he wouldn't be Rocio! *cuddles* Personally I'd rather have a few friends that really cared about me than a datacron full of people that just know I exist. | |} ---- Seger? | |} ---- When I left law enforcement this was gaining a lot of traction. Couple of Israelis were offering classes at a discount for LA County. Enable Deputies to end situations quickly without resorting to other less media friendly tools. Morning all. | |} ---- …whats that supposed to mean? | |} ---- Mornin' Imho! And absolutely. And it REALLY helps if the officer is caught at a tactical disadvantage. Whether it be off duty and without his armor, or an escalation that comes out of no where. One of the finer hand to hand combats out there. Though.. the Israelis are a bit insane with it. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua happy with Judo. Took Chua 10 years to reach position and happy learned to use swords as well. Chua been thinking about Kung-Fu, but Chua doubt would have time to start again with all. | |} ---- ---- All RP should begin with Robe and Wizard hat references. It helps to break the ice. | |} ---- My favorite airframe by far. Love the Ukranian blue digital camo patterns. Don't get me going Ill geek out over military aviation. | |} ---- ---- *hugs* Good question, I was just being silly. Honestly I wouldn't know a good line from a bad one, but then I don't have any experiance chasing lady aurin. Or ladies in general. Or something. What have I gotten myself into.. *flips on his stalker nano suit* | |} ---- ---- Naw man, all my characters are named after poets. So... Seeger. | |} ---- ---- They shouldn't. Tools is all they are. The media places an unnecessary stigma on them. | |} ---- | |} ---- Ask Max, I will hit on any female within say range, unless she's mordesh... Because no. | |} ---- They do. They are loud and deadly and violent. Which puts them in the same category as T-Rexes and oncoming trains | |} ---- Not to be too violent here.. but I can do far more damage with a Kabar than I can do with an M24. Rifle just affords me some distance. | |} ---- Chua think media should increase coverage on rabbits. Seen how much carrots being consumed? Why rabbits need such good eye sight? Why nobody question that? | |} ---- My wife felt the same way. Then I took her shooting and after that guess what she wanted for her birthday. Pink one is her, white one is mine. They are loud. They can be deadly if used incorrectly or carelessly. But not violent in my opinion. A chainsaw could be described the same way. It could also be described as a tool. Guess it just depends on your point of view. | |} ---- Kabar then would be on the level of Mordesh innuendo. You're not converting me on this. Just pin the media zombie label on me and move on plz. | |} ---- Frost is a student of Krav Maga. One of the best personal defence arts out there imo. | |} ---- *just wants to know which chua diddled around with rabbits to create the lopp race* | |} ---- Chua....with.....rabbit... No No No No | |} ---- Wasn't trying to convert you. Just presenting a different point of view. I respect your opinion. :) | |} ---- You already know -which-. | |} ---- This was all I could do in a half awake state. | |} ---- ---- Man.. if guns = T-Rex and Oncoming Trains.. does that mean I'm legally allowed to own M777?! They're semi-auto! *drives up with money* Rocio, on an internet game forum, said it was perfectly fine. so.. umm.. where do I go for pick up? :) | |} ---- Yeah I know. I just didn't want to talk about it any more. :( | |} ---- Look that those lopp tails. And ears. It was either a chua and a rabbit or a chua and an aurin. And I know you'd have nightmares thinking about the latter. Maybe I have it backwards, tho. Could have been a lopp and a hamster hording shinies that came up with chua. | |} ---- Wait carrots aren't good for rabbits??? | |} ---- | |} ---- Grab me a M134 while you're at it. I have a thicket of trees that needs to come down. | |} ---- I don't know, I learned to shoot a .38 and then a .357, got my license for carry, then never bought my own gun. Honestly, I looked at my life, realized I'm a well liked computer nerd living in a suburb of Columbus OH and I haven't been in anything remotely related to a dangerous confrontation since I got out of high school. And since I never really had fun in H2H combat or guns... I own swords and I've done some training with older medieval weaponry, but I'm nowhere near an expert, it's useless against anyone carrying a gun, and there's still a law about carrying a sword in public. Kind of funny that I can carry a full loaded Python in a concealed holster, but my Irish *cupcake* is against the law as an edged instrument of more than 3 inches. | |} ---- Chua remind me more of a cross between rabbits (ears), groundhogs or beavers(bodies), and otters ( tails) | |} ---- Oh please. Is obvious Chua family of AWESOME POSSUM | |} ---- ---- Not entirely true. Guns are tools. They have their place. Edged weapons also have their place. It's why there are serrated knives in BDUs. | |} ---- Chua like to remind having gun is good, but when someone with sword storming at you, brain sometimes get habbit of freezing. Imtimidation, big thing. | |} ---- I just giggled like crazy the first time I looked behind a lopp and saw it had a chua like tail. | |} ---- Koala would like to point that, while the Chua is very correct, that sword is also wonderfully silent. Can't pull the trigger if you don't see the knife going through the side of your throat and then forward, tearing out your wind pipe. | |} ---- Theyre ok to have once in a while, and in moderation. But certainly not on a regular basis, or as a main course. Hay is the preferred "staple" food. Too many carrots can lead to teeth decay and digestive issues. I learn a lot about bunnies being around the girlfriend, that i didnt know before. Also learned im allergic to them haha | |} ---- My *cupcake* is even illegal here on the forums! I got censored! A sword doesn't really have another use, though, it is 100% a weapon. I wouldn't ever call it a tool, though. If I saw someone trying to use it for anything other than swordplay, I'd be a little angry. It's not a crowbar. | |} ---- ---- Chua recommend penetrating from the back piercing kidney. Pain level so high shuts down body, prevent movement, screaming or anything, allowing victim to die silently. Why Chua know this..... | |} ---- Kidney small. Biological differences may shift location. Possibly armored. Hard to properly attack. Throat. Generally exposed. Large target. Hard to miss. Easy tactical takedown. I mean.. umm... PONIES AND RAINBOWS! | |} ---- Chua not say was easy :P But kidney theoretically best place to strike, even in hand-to-hand combat. Chua stop now......before pony punt Chua across room. | |} ---- ---- Let's be realistic. You hit what you can hit. You don't get particular. That's why I wasn't taught to shoot for the head or the knee. You put as many bullets as you need to into the biggest piece of the target you can see. Swordplay's the same. You don't aim at anything in particular, you pass the guard, switch to the half guard, and aim for the chest. | |} ---- ---- I use my rapier wit... the brain is usually the smallest target on most people ^^ | |} ---- Or no target..... | |} ---- ---- thats true | |} ---- Yeah that's not really explained but I guess it doesnt have to be. | |} ---- Hows Okra doing these days. Having fun zapping things? | |} ---- Policy : no gifs allowed. If funnybunny bypass policy and sneak in gif.....ofcourse pony mad... | |} ---- I just don't have many real reasons to get into fights anymore. I'm 29, married, and employed in a job I like. I'm just beyond caring what people think anymore. | |} ---- ---- "It's Rocio." *uses his mind to tip over Oli's coffee mug* | |} ---- ---- oh, I never said I cared what they think.... | |} ---- It's the best way to win any fight. Detached dismissal. The absolute and honest aura that you could not possibly care any less than you do. | |} ---- EKRAA is doing fine :P I'm struggling with medic right now though, but she's only 16 and I hear it gets easier? Dunno. Hopefully the upcoming changes to Gamma Rays will help | |} ---- Woo! Cam Newton! Pre-Season! Woo! | |} ---- His movement still "limited"? | |} ---- i think they will help a good deal with leveling for sure. as from what i take from it, each beam can hit 3 targets? which will nice for those aoe pulls. since target is usually pretty simple i think. Dont hesitate to ask for some help if im on! Even if its just words of wisdom... but i must say my Tron outfit does instill fear in most mobs. | |} ---- Aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Thank you. I make you think of cake! That's just... beautiful. | |} ---- Yea. But it's improving. The limits are mostly to protect it from aggravation until Game 1. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't play him too frequently in Pre-Season just to protect the ankle. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Noodles are very important. | |} ---- Oh! Wildstar stuff! Did some dailies. Slowly grinding my way up to 100EP for the Ferris Wheel. Ummm... *thinks* Yep. That's about that. Dailies ate most of my play time. | |} ---- Can one ride the ferris wheel? anyone know? not sure why riding a ferris wheel in a video game is so appealing to me since theyre not so much in RL, but that would be awesome haha | |} ---- ---- Oi! | |} ---- So.. your third is going to be the troublemaker child, eh? LOL. *puts on "It's the Final Countdown!"* Bee-ddee-dooo-do-doo-dit-doo... bee-dew-dee..-doo-do-ditidoditdo! Do-dit-do! | |} ---- Early congrats on the new little one! He/She will be here before you know it. Just don't take her over bumpy roads. My sister did that to me to try to 'induce' labor. It just gave me a really bad headache/backache. And I'm not certain about this, but I think my daughter decided to get back at me and didn't come for another 2 weeks after LOL. | |} ---- ---- Ferris Wheel? Is this like an actual Ferris wheel like a FabKit??? O.O This could be my new goal! | |} ---- ---- That's because it was Paint'd. ;) | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvImMvTno74 You CAN in fact ride it. | |} ---- My twins make enough trouble as it is. If this one takes it up a notch we're all doomed. DOOMED! | |} ---- ---- oh boy. Plot is getting a makeover tonight, and this, this is definately a must | |} ---- Expect the child to be stubborn. I was at the hospital for ten hours the first time labor began with my middle one before he changed is mind. He was born 4 days later by c-section because my water had broke and he was still refusing to be born. 8 years later he is the most argumentative person I have ever met. I recently had to tell him that I hope he uses his powers of argument for good someday, instead of driving us all crazy like he does now. | |} ---- ---- Ha! Well the twins were a scheduled C-Section so we're hoping this one will be a V-Bac because the recovery time from the surgery plus having other older children sounds like a nightmare. We're not gonna go to the hospital prematurely because they'll either send us home or strap her in and cut her open if things don't progress. Our hospital is particularly slash happy. | |} ---- Where do I get this??? Xila needs this for her space port. Yes, space ports can have Ferris wheels. | |} ---- Well, yeah, but the only people I know who argue for a living are lawyers and plans examiners. I'm not sure we need more of either of those. | |} ---- Dept of State Diplomats. Congressmen. Psychiatrists. Psychologists. Anything in a research science. | |} ---- The best space ports out there do! | |} ---- ---- All my like | |} ---- Elder gem vendor. I think it's 100 gems. | |} ---- Knee and elbow pads? But boney Mordesh knees and elbows are great for making jabs. Why cover them up? :P | |} ---- OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. Well, I know the first thing I'M doing tonight! | |} ---- Lmao Hahaha I'm giggling on the bus. I'm getting concerned looks. Lol | |} ---- Actually.. it's 2g for Exile. 100 gems for Dominion iirc. | |} ---- Totally see that splattered in the media hahaha. In other news.... I liked the soundtrack of Queen of the damned on google music and now nothing but rock on my I'm feeling lucky. Learn to balance, Google! | |} ---- Riding my Ferris Wheel because i will have it first! Mine! All mine! | |} ---- I put safety pins in them and turn it outwards. (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia reference, just in case someone has no idea what I'm talking about. >.<) | |} ---- Well, we didn't go prematurely. I dialed to 6 before labor stopped completely and they couldn't get it going again.... They decided to send me home and let me rest. The second time I was at 9 and his heart rate was dropping. He had pooped (which is dangerous for the little guys,) and they were afraid they were going to lose one of us. So it was no question. Of course, because of him his brother was a c-section also. :P They thought he was going to be 10 lbs. instead he was 3 weeks early do he weighed 7 lbs instead. | |} ---- Oli should tweet this (below) to Cougar. Seems like the game is too easy, even a 2 year old can do it. | |} ---- ---- Must... resist... innuendo... | |} ---- ---- NO! You and your broken class will not beat me this time! | |} ---- *shivers* I'm glad I don't argue for a living. The first two are based around arguing, but not psychiatrists, psychologists, or researchers. Then again, I think it would be better to be a plans examiner than a congressman. I think, in the end, all Congresspeople do anymore, for a living, is justify their own existence by scaring you with other congresspeople. | |} ---- You also get them every time you "level" at level 50. | |} ---- ---- Now I'm dreading logging in to Daemona. She's swimming in crafted gear. Sigh. Think I best level something else.. Sigh. | |} ---- in the videothat was linked it was shown on a rear plot. Looks like no getting wasted then riding the ferris wheel on your plot. Also, if it were possible to duel on house plots, (not sure if it is but i doubt it) we should mix things up and duel while riding the ferris wheel, if you fall you lose :P | |} ---- 1x2, iirc | |} ---- I invite you to attend a meeting to how the DSMVI is written. Or how any new diagnosis gets submitted. Or put two theoretical physicists into the same room and ask them how the Universe was made. I assure you, there is PLENTY of arguments in those fields. | |} ---- -One second into duel- *Gate* *falls* "Well, *cupcake*..." | |} ---- They are totally our last hope. You need to get them together early. I am imagining mini versions of your avatars. Lol. | |} ---- Looks like my Moonshiner is going away then. I already have 40,000 beer signs and a Granok bed. So it's no big deal. :P | |} ---- ---- I'll take you for a ride tonight Rocio! I don't have a ferris wheel but my woolie is big enough to carry us both. | |} ---- Omg!!!! XD Rocio's thirsty but not THAT thirsty. | |} ---- I will spend tonight dueling on everyone's Ferris wheels. | |} ---- ---- ---- I've also had arguments on the comparative work of Mies and Corbusier or what to do with a piping chase, that doesn't make my profession one based around argumentation. Law is based almost entirely around people arguing | |} ---- stop it! My house plot has no theme whatsoever and is just everything ive gathered thrown about aimlessly. even stuff floating around aimlessly. ugh. must have order! and ferris wheel. and whatever else cool the elder gem lady sells, dont know why i didnt look into that earlier, i bet theres cool stuff there Soon to be broke Medic here, donations welcome... :) | |} ---- I think we should worry about them, your plot is awesome! | |} ---- It's my place! I like roasting marshmallows on my flaming Eldan fountain. | |} ---- i just saw that star wars plot... | |} ---- ----